For my planet
by Wolves Run Free
Summary: What happens when everything is changed the other way around? All of a sudden Kisshu is fighting to protect his planet against Ichigo, who has stolen his first kiss, no less! Optional one-shot


**Hey everyone! So this is an optional one-shot- if you like it and want more, I might consider continuing this story. It might seem a bit weird, but hopefully you will pick up what's going on as you read. The characters might be a little out of character, but keep in mind they have led different lives- of course they would be a little different! Like normal, I don't own TMM or MMP. Please review, thank you~**

* * *

Kisshu blinked as the girl shifted, her feet almost brushing the ground as she blushed, her pale skin turning a bright red. Remon had long, blonde hair that was in a large braid that ended halfway down her back, and had light green eyes- an uncommon trait here. She wore modest clothing, which fully covered her stomach unlike Kisshu's own clothing. She wore white and yellow clothes, the twin tails of fabric spinning the air behind her. Kisshu and Remon both were average, with the slight ability to hover but not much else. Most of the time they could only stay about four inches above the ground, and were not particularly fast either, the same speed as walking and running was involved. Due to the fact that they were both fourteen, they went to the underground school all teenagers went to. In about three years, however, Kisshu would probably move on to military school or something to help their struggling planet survive. No one ever spoke of it, though- everyone only spoke of a big, blue planet were dust and snow storms were very rare, where the sun shone bright most days and rain didn't burn to the touch. After hundreds of years of trying to fix this, Kisshu's people had made it livable on this planet, and hopefully one day the surface would be open to. Until then, Kisshu stayed underground with his family, his two adopted brothers (well, he was the adopted one) Pai and Taruto.

Kisshu shivered, a warning siren echoing down the passageways as a storm approached. "W-well, I was wondering if Ikisatashi-kun would go on a date with me… I was thinking the warrior hallways…" Remon said, her voice tentatively growing bolder. Kisshu smiled, baring fangs as he looked at the nervous girl. Remon had always seemed a bit bold and stuck up, but he thought he kind of liked that about her. She was a determined girl that always got the job done, and made excellent scores in the one class he had with her, martial arts. In truth, Kisshu supposed he had a crush on her himself. "Sure, Alona-chan." Kisshu decided, flashing small fangs at her. "See you tomorrow- isn't it a day off of school again? At morning gong four (10:00 AM)." Kisshu replied with a smirk, nodding to Remon. Remembering that he had to pick Taruto up from detention because Pai was still training, Kisshu waved and floated to school section 4-5 (Lower school, fourth grade-fifth class).

Taruto was floating with a detention armband on, a steel cuff that was not uncomfortable but acted almost like a collar to chain the student to a post for their detention period. Taruto was pouting, brown hair pulled into two pigtails and amber eyes glistening in anger. He wore a red vest and navy blue shorts, custom white bandages on his arms. (All children wore something similar to this to show their rank in military combat) He turned away as Kisshu approached, and Kisshu sighed, running his hand through his dark green hair. "What did you do this time, Taruto? Not another weapon accident? I thought you were given yo-yos for safety after the last five times!"

Taruto rubbed his hand as Kisshu unlocked it by pulling a lever just out of Taruto's reach. If Kisshu hadn't come, the sensei would have done it when he left, but that would have been in three hours. Taruto was known for getting into trouble, and Kisshu listened to a thought out speech Taruto gave to him about how stinky the teachers were for making him float there for an entire hour for a single tack. After arriving at their home, a three-room apartment that consisted of one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen, Kisshu wearily flopped onto his upper bunk bed after making dinner and practicing his homework, a triple-flip-kick. Taruto quickly fell asleep below him, but Kisshu stayed awake, staring at a pale purple single bed that was unoccupied. When a soft gong rang, night gong five (Midnight), Kisshu heard the door carefully squeak open and the fridge door yanked open. Kisshu sat up, rubbing his eyes, and hopping off his bed so he floated down to softly land on the floor.

"Pai?" Kisshu whispered softly, entering the kitchen. His older brother turned to glance at him, a normal blank expression on his face. Pai wore black and purple clothes that had short arm sleeved but long pants, and had his purple hair tied into a single ponytail that hung on the left side of his face. Pai nodded, turning back to the mushroom broth he had been making. "Go back to sleep, Kisshu." Pai murmured softly, careful not to make too much noise. Kisshu nodded even though Pai wasn't facing him, and floated back to the bedroom. With a sigh, he climbed back up his ladder and curled up to fall asleep.

* * *

Kisshu was woken by Taruto pouring water on his face. With a shriek that made Taruto giggle, Kisshu sat up, shoving his younger brother back. "What the hell was that for, Taruto?" Kisshu snapped, wiping his wet face. Taruto stuck out his tongue, swinging down to the floor. "The second morning gong rang," teased Taruto, grinning. "You told me to wake you up!" The nine year old leaped, managing to bob in the air as he shot for the doorway. Taruto was probably hanging out in the nature caverns, where trees were grown with a setting to let the kids play tag and practice flying and such. Taruto went almost every day off with his friends, and Kisshu rolled his eyes as he remembered how he had once gone. That was before his adopted parents had passed away, though, from sickness. Ever since then, Kisshu had been too busy.

As he hurriedly cleaned himself (something that was accomplished by opening a trapdoor in the kitchen and jumping in a water tunnel that led to a nearby bubble of air to allow the user to bathe in privacy) and ate, Kisshu smiled. Wasn't he lucky that Remon had asked him out today? He hadn't had anything to do, and Remon was a nice girl. Kisshu checked the gong clock, and relaxed when he noticed he had half an hour to get to their spot. He supposed he should hurry up and go already, so Kisshu hurried to the dim hallways in front of the school.

Remon was waiting, her hair brushed and gleaming. She had let it loose, and Kisshu grinned. "Come on, it's this way," he reminded her when she blushed and started to stammer abut the temperature. He pulled her along the corridors, until they paused by one more grandly chiseled out. Twining beams were carved in, and Kisshu grinned. ''I didn't know you liked this stuff, Alona-chan," Kisshu said breezily, getting into line to allow themselves to be checked to enter the viewing section. Remon smiled, looking back up at him with her wide green eyes. "I always have, ever since I picked my weapon," she said shyly, looking down. It was kind of funny how this normally outspoken girl became so nervous around him, Kisshu mused, looking up. He floated in, the entry point checking him.

As Kisshu and Remon entered the museum, however, they didn't realize two people were watching them- a girl and boy. The girl had black hair and blue eyes, and her hair was pulled into a long ponytail and wore all black, long style- one of the best fighters. The boy had red hair and yellow eyes, and wore a loose red shirt with long pants. They looked at each other, and nodded. "Our scans reported he is a double match," noted the boy, looking up from a small device that glowed and beeped. The girl nodded, a small smile spreading across her face as she tugged on one of her long ears. "Excellent. The warrior project is ready to begin, Jiro?" She asked, slipping behind a wall. Jiro nodded, seriously looking back. "Yes. Lets get the machine ready, Yumi, we have a match."

"I have to go, thank you for the date, Ikisatashi-kun. I really enjoyed it." Remon said, bowing. She floated away, and Kisshu smiled. "Anytime, honey!" He called. He started to walk home, taking a break from floating. As he relived the date, he grinned. Remon was headstrong, but very elegant and careful. She had stopped stuttering quite fast, and Kisshu realized he had a crush on her. As he wandered home, he didn't notice the ground start to slightly shake, pebbles bouncing. Soon the shaking actually knocked him over, and Kisshu barely got into the air before hitting his knees. "What's going on? Another earthquake? It isn't the season!" Kisshu muttered, looking around. He hoped Taruto was okay, but Pai would be well off where he was. Kisshu blinked, rubbing his eyes. He should be getting to shelter, so why was he feeling so drowsy? Kisshu fought against it, but he felt himself falling the few inches to the shaking floor, and his eyes closing as he fell asleep.

* * *

Kisshu was floating in his dream, but this time he was high off of the ground. He glanced around, surprised, as a tall boy in shadow approached him. He didn't say anything, but he offered a sphere of light to Kisshu, who hesitantly held out his hands. The sphere burned as he touched it, feeling both boiling and icy at the same time. It sank into his palms, but Kisshu felt very good all of a sudden. As he blinked, he heard distant voices. They sounded like his brothers, and Kisshu blearily allowed himself to leave dream world.

* * *

"Kisshu!" Pai said, shaking the green haired alien. Kisshu groaned and sat up, stretching. "What is it, Pai?" He murmured, half asleep. "Its time for school, and you haven't woken up since I found you in the hallway." Pai replied with annoyance clear in his voice. Kisshu looked into his brother's eyes and realized how worried they must have been. Had he really feinted during that earthquake? Why on earth would he do such a girly thing?

"Hai." Kisshu said, getting ready for school. As he floated out, he heard a scream and saw Remon hiding, a Cyniclon-like figure standing over her. It was a girl, with pink hair and odd black ears that stuck out the top of her head. She wasn't floating, and had a black tail and wore an odd garment that was also pink that was basically a long shirt. Her eyes were shockingly round, and she had very unusual tan skin that would need a lot of light. She held a heart shaped item, and leaned in to look at Ramon. "I'm looking for whoever is in charge, I'm not going to be a bother, nya!" The girl said.

Kisshu stiffened. What the hell was this? Remon was in danger! He took a deep breath. "Leave her alone!" He held out his hands, summoning his twin short swords that he called hi Dragon Swords. He threateningly advanced, and the pink girl looked back. She grinned, tossing up her heart thing. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" She shouted, and Kisshu was thrown against a wall. Blinking, he looked into the aliens face, wondering what was happening. Was he still dreaming? But the girl leaned close. "You know, I think you are kind of cute," she whispered, eyes sparkling. And then she leaned in and kissed him.

It was just a peck, but Kisshu stiffened in anger. Who did this girl think she was? He shoved her back, and she smiled. "My name is Ichigo." Kisshu narrowed his eyes. What kind of a name was that? He dove with his swords, but she leaped, kicking him and sending him skidding. Kisshu winced, scrambling to get up. His classes hadn't taught him what to do in this situation! Then Pai called out to him from behind. "Kisshu! Catch this!"

As Kisshu turned, he saw his two brothers standing there. But for some odd reason, they had longer ears and effortlessly floated a few feet above the ground, weapons glowing with electricity. They rode on two animals that looked like the common mole found on this planet, a small black creature with small eyes. But these animals were huge, with tentacles that waved and bright colors. Beside them stood two people, a boy with red hair and a girl with black hair. Pai tossed a silver marble that sparkled, and Kisshu reached out to catch it.

What was this? Words bubbled up, and Kisshu held the silver orb up, turning to Ichigo. "Fighter Quiche! Transform!" He shouted, everything starting to glow.


End file.
